As shown in FIG. 8, a circular saw blade (what is called a tipped saw blade) 10 having gullets 13 formed at predetermined intervals on the outer periphery of a circular base metal 12, and hard tips 14 fixed to the individual gullets 13 is widely used. This hard tip is made of, for example, a cemented carbide obtained by sintering tungsten carbide and cobalt, or a cermet such as TiN, TiC or TiCN, so that the hard tip is extremely excellent in abrasion resistance. Therefore, the circular saw blade using the hard tips as saw blades is suitably adopted for cutting or cutting in work pieces (works) made of steel, nonferrous metal, synthetic resins, and other composite materials.